wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XVII
Dla Maćka i dla Zbyszka, którzy służąc poprzednio u Witolda, napatrzyli się do syta litewskim i żmujdzkim wojownikom, widok obozowiska nie przedstawiał nic nowego; ale Czech patrzał na nich z ciekawością, rozważając sobie zarazem w umyśle, czego od takich ludzi można w bitwie oczekiwać, i porównywając ich z polskim i z niemieckim rycerstwem. Obóz stał w nizinie otoczonej borem i bagnami, zatem ubezpieczon zupełnie od napadu, albowiem żadne inne wojsko nie zdołałoby przebrnąć przez owe zdradliwe mokradła. Sama nizina, na której stały szałasy, była także grząska i błotnista, lecz oni, nakrzesawszy jodłowych i sosnowych gałązek, przyrzucili ją nimi tak grubo, że spoczywali jakby na najsuchszym miejscu. Kniaziowi Skirwoille sklecono naprędce coś w rodzaju "numy", czyli chaty litewskiej z ziemi i drewnianych nie ociosanych bierwion, dla znaczniejszych ludzi uwito z gałęzi kilkadziesiąt szałasów, pospolici zaś wojownicy siedzieli koło ognisk, pod gołym niebem, mając ochronę przeciw zmianom pogody i dżdżom tylko w kożuchach i skórach, które na nagim ciele nosili. W obozie nikt nie spał jeszcze, albowiem ludzie, nie mając po ostatniej porażce nic do roboty, sypiali we dnie. Niektórzy siedzieli lub leżeli wokół jasnych ognisk podsycanych suszem i gałęźmi jałowca, inni grzebali w przygasłych już i zasutych popiołem watrzyskach, od których rozchodził się zapach pieczonej rzepy, zwykłego pokarmu Litwinów, i swąd przypalonych mięsiw. Między ogniskami widniały stosy broni poskładane blisko, tak aby w danym razie łatwo było każdemu za swój oręż pochwycić. Hlawa przypatrywał się z ciekawością oszczepom o grotach wąskich i długich, wykutych z hartownego żelaza, kiścieniom uczynionym z młodych dąbczaków, w które ponabijano krzemieni lub gwoździ, okszom o trzonkach krótkich, podobnym do polskich toporów, którymi posługiwali się jezdni, i okszom o trzonkach tak niemal długich jak u berdyszów, którymi walczyli piesi. Trafiały się między nimi i miedziane, pochodzące z dawnych czasów, kiedy żelazo w małym jeszcze było użyciu w tych zapadłych stronach. Niektóre miecze były również z miedzi, ale większość z dobrej, dostarczanej z Nowogrodu, stali. Czech brał w rękę oszczepy, miecze, oksze, smoliste, prażone w ogniu łuki i przy blasku płomienia badał ich doskonałość. Koni niewiele było przy ogniskach, gdyż stada pasły się opodal w lasach i na łąkach pod strażą czujnych koniuchów, ale że znaczniejsi bojarowie chcieli mieć swoje rumaki na zawołanie, przeto było ich w obozie kilkadziesiąt, które niewolnicy pańscy karmili z ręki u toku. Hlawę zdumiewały kudłate ciała tych rumaków, nadzwyczaj drobnych, o potężnych karkach i w ogóle tak dziwnych, że zachodni rycerze poczytywali je za jakieś całkiem odmienne zwierzęta leśne, więcej do jednorożców niż do prawdziwych koni podobne. –Na nic tu wielkie, bojowe ogiery – mówił doświadczony Maćko, wspominając swoje dawne służby u Witolda – bo wielki zaraz w młakach ugrzęźnie, a tutejszy chmyz przejdzie wszędy, tak prawie jako i człowiek. – Ale w polu – odrzekł Czech – tutejsze wielkim niemieckim nie dostoją. – Jużci nie dostoją. Za to nie ucieknie Niemiec przed Żmujdzinem ani też go nie zgoni, bo te są tak właśnie ścigłe albo i ściglejsze niż tatarskie. – A wszelako dziwno mi to jest, bo com widział jeńców Tatarów, których rycerz Zych do Zgorzelic przyprowadził, to chłopy były nieduże i takiego byle koń udźwignie, a to lud rosły. Lud zaś istotnie był dorodny. Przy blasku ognia widać było spod skór i kożuchów szerokie piersi i tęgie ramiona. Chłop w chłopa suchy był, ale kościsty i długi, w ogóle zaś wzrostem ludzie ci przewyższali mieszkańców innych krain litewskich, albowiem siedzieli na ziemiach lepszych i obfitszych, w których głody, trapiące kiedy niekiedy Litwę, rzadziej dawały się we znaki. Natomiast dzikością przewyższali jeszcze Litwinów. W Wilnie był dwór wielkoksiążęcy, do Wilna ściągali księża ze Wschodu i Zachodu, przychodziły poselstwa, napływał kupiec zagraniczny, przez co mieszkaniec miasta i okolicy oswajał się nieco z obczyzną; tu cudzoziemiec zjawiał się tylko pod postacią Krzyżaka lub Mieczowego Kawalera, niosących w głuche leśne osady ogień, niewolę i chrzest z krwi, więc wszystko tu było grubsze, surowsze i bardziej do dawnych czasów zbliżone, bardziej przeciw nowościom zawzięte; starszy obyczaj, starszy tryb wojowania, a i pogaństwo uporczywsze, dlatego że czci Krzyża nauczał nie łagodny zwiastun Dobrej Nowiny z miłością apostoła, lecz zbrojny niemiecki mnich z duszą kata. Skirwoiłło i znaczniejsi kniazie a bojarzyny byli już chrześcijanami, albowiem poszli za przykładem Jagiełły i Witolda. Inni, nawet najprostsi i najdziksi wojownicy, nosili w piersiach głuche poczucie, że nadchodzi śmierć i skon dawnemu światu, dawnej ich wierze. I gotowi byli pochylić głowy przed Krzyżem, byle tego Krzyża nie wznosiły niemieckie nienawistne ręce. "My prosimy chrztu – wołali do wszystkich książąt i narodów – lecz wspomnijcie, że ludzie jesteśmy, nie zwierzęta, które można darować, kupić i przedać". Tymczasem, gdy dawna wiara gasła, jak gaśnie ognisko, do którego nikt drew nie przyrzuca, a od nowej odwracały się serca właśnie dlatego, że wmuszała ją niemiecka przemoc, rodziła się w ich duszach pustka, niepokój i żal po przeszłości, i głęboki smutek. Czech, który od dziecka zrósł się z wesołym gwarem żołnierskim, z pieśniami i szumną muzyką, widział po raz pierwszy w życiu obóz tak cichy i posępny. Ledwie gdzieniegdzie, przy dalszych od Skirwoiłłowej numy ogniskach, słychać było odgłos fujarki lub piszczałki, albo słowa przyciszonej pieśni, którą śpiewał "burtini–kas". Wojownicy słuchali z pochylonymi głowami i oczyma utkwionymi w zarzewie. Niektórzy siedzieli w kucki wedle ognia, mając łokcie wsparte na kolanach, a twarze ukryte w dłoniach, okryci skórami, podobni do drapieżnych zwierząt leśnych. Lecz gdy podnosili ku przechodzącym rycerzom głowy, blask płomienia oświecał twarze łagodne i niebieskie źrenice, wcale nie srogie ni drapieżne, ale tak raczej patrzące, jak patrzą smutne i pokrzywdzone dzieci. Na krańcach obozowiska leżeli na mchach ranni, których zdołano unieść z ostatniej bitwy. Wróżbici, tak zwani "łabdarysy" i "sejtonowie", mruczeli nad nimi zaklęcia lub opatrywali ich rany, przykładając na nie znane sobie zioła gojące, a oni leżeli w milczeniu, znosząc cierpliwie ból i męki. Z głębin leśnych, od strony polan i ługów, dochodziło poświstywanie koniuchów, kiedy niekiedy podnosił się wiatr, przysłaniając dymami obozowisko i napełniając szumem bór ciemny. Ale noc czyniła się coraz późniejsza, więc ogniska poczęły mdleć i gasnąć i cisza zapadła jeszcze większa, potęgując owe wrażenie smutku i jakby pognębienia. Zbyszko wydał rozkazy gotowości ludziom, którym przywodził i z którymi łatwo mógł się rozmówić, albowiem była między nimi garść Połocczan, po czym zwrócił się do swego giermka i rzekł: – Napatrzyłeś się do woli, a teraz czas wrócić pod namiot. – Jużci się napatrzyłem – odpowiedział giermek – alem nie bardzo rad z tego, com widział, bo zaraz znać, że to pobici ludzie. – Dwa razy: cztery dni temu przy zamku i onegdaj u przeprawy. A teraz chce się Skirwoille trzeci raz tam iść, by trzeciej porażki doznać. – Jakże, to on nie rozumie, że z takim wojskiem przeciw Niemcom nie wskóra? Powiadał mi to już rycerz Maćko, a teraz i sam miarkuję, że liche to muszą być i do bitki pachołki. – I w tym się mylisz, bo to lud chrobry jak mało który w świecie. Jeno się kupą bezładną biją, a Niemcy w szyku. Jeśli się uda szyk rozerwać, to częściej Żmujdzin Niemca niż Niemiec Żmujdzina położy. Ba, ale tamci to wiedzą i tak się zwierają, że jako ściana stoją. – A już o zamków dobywaniu to pewnie nie ma co i myśleć – rzekł Czech. – Boć nijakiego sprzętu do tego nie ma – odpowiedział Zbyszko. – Sprzęt ma kniaź Witold i póki ku nam nie nadciągnie, nie ugryzłem żadnego zamku, chybaby trafunkiem albo zdradą. Tak rozmawiając, doszli do namiotu, przed którym płonął duży, podsycany przez czeladź ogień, a w nim kopciły się przygotowane przez czeladź mięsiwa. W namiocie chłodno było i wilgotno, więc rycerze, a z nimi i Hlawa, pokładli się przed ogniem na skórach. Za czym, posiliwszy się, próbowali zasnąć, lecz nie mogli, Maćko przewracał się z boku na bok, a następnie ujrzawszy, że Zbyszko siedzi przed płomieniem, otoczywszy ramionami kolana, zapytał: – Słuchaj! Dlaczegoś ty radził iść daleko pod Ragnetę, nie tu blisko pod ten Gotteswerder? Co masz w tym? – Bo tak mi coś do duszy gada, że Danuśka jest w Ragnecie – i tam się mniej strzegą niż tu. – Nie było czasu się rozgadać, bom i sam był utrudzon, i tyś ludzi po boru po klęsce zbierał. Ale teraz mówże, jako jest: chcesz–li ty zawsze tej dziewki szukać? – Dyć to nie żadna dziewka, jeno moja niewiasta – odpowiedział Zbyszko. Nastało milczenie, albowiem Maćko rozumiał dobrze, że nie masz na to odpowiedzi. Gdyby Danuśka była dotychczas panną Jurandówną, byłby niechybnie stary rycerz namawiał bratanka, by jej poniechał, ale wobec świętości sakramentu poszukiwanie stawało się prostą powinnością i Maćko nie byłby nawet zadawał takiego pytania, gdyby nie to, że nie będąc obecny ni na ślubie, ni na weselu, mimowiednie uważał Jurandównę zawsze za dziewkę. – Jużci! – rzekł po chwili. – Ale o com przez te dwa dni miał czas się spytać, tom się spytał, i rzekłeś mi, że nic nie wiesz. – Bo nic nie wiem, jeno to, że chyba gniew boski jest nade mną. Wtem Hlawa przypodniósł się z niedźwiedziej skóry, siadł i nastawiwszy uszu, począł słuchać pilnie a ciekawie. A Maćko rzekł: – Pókić sen nie zmorzy, gadaj: coś widział, coś robił i coś wskórał w Malborgu? Zbyszko odgarnął włosy, które dawno nie podcinane z przodu, spadały mu aż na brwi, chwilę posiedział w milczeniu, po czym jął mówić: – Dałby Bóg, abym ja tyle mógł wiedzieć o mojej Danuśce, ile wiem o Malborgu. Pytacie, com tam widział? Widziałem potęgę krzyżacką niezmierną, przez wszystkich królów i przez wszystkie narody wspomaganą, z którą nie wiem, czyli kto w świecie mierzyć się zdoła. Widziałem zamek, jakiego chyba i sam cesarz rzymski nie ma. Widziałem skarby nieprzebrane, widziałem zbroje, widziałem mrowie orężnych mnichów, rycerzy i knechtów – i relikwie jakby u Ojca Świętego w Rzymie, i mówię wam, że aże dusza zdrętwiała we mnie, bom sobie pomyślał: gdzie się tam komu na nich porywać? kto ich zmoże? kto się im oprze? kogo ich siła nie przełamie? – Nas! zatracona ich mać! – zawołał, nie mogąc wytrzymać, Hlawa. Maćkowi dziwne wydały się także słowa Zbyszka, więc choć chciało mu się poznać wszystkie przygody młodzianka, jednakże przerwał mu i rzekł: – A toś zapomniał o Wilnie? A mało to razy zderzaliśmy się z nimi tarczą o tarcz i łbem o łeb! A toś zabaczył, jako im niesporo bywało ku nam – i jak na zatwardziałość naszą narzekali: że to nie dość było konia zapocić i kopię pokruszyć, jeno trza było cudze gardło wziąć albo swoje dać! Byli tam przecie i goście, którzy nas pozywali – a wszyscy z hańbą odeszli. Cóżeś to tak zmiękł? – Nie zmiękłem ja, bom się i w Malborgu potykał, gdzie też i na ostre gonili. Ale wy ich wszystkiej potęgi nie znacie. Lecz stary rozgniewał się. – A ty znasz–li całą moc polską? Widziałeś wszystkie chorągwie w kupie? Nie widziałeś. A ich potęga na krzywdzie ludzkiej i na zdradzie stoi, bo tam i piędzi ziemi nie ma, która by była ich. Przyjęli ci ich książęta nasi, jak się ubogiego w dom przyjmuje – i obdarowali, a oni, porósłszy w moc, pokąsali tę rękę, co ich żywiła, jako psi bezecni i wściekli. Ziemię zagarnęli, miasta zdradą pobrali i ot ich moc! Ale choćby wszyscy królowie świata szli im w pomoc – nadejdzie dzień sądu i pomsty. – Skoroście mi kazali gadać, com widział, a teraz się gniewacie, to wolej zaniecham – rzekł Zbyszko. Maćko zaś sapał przez jakiś czas gniewnie, po chwili jednak uspokoił się i rzekł: – Albo to raz tak bywa! Stoi ci w lesie chojar jako wieża sroga, myślałbyś, że wiek wieków postoi, a stukniesz w niego godnie obuchem, to ci się pustką obezwie. I próchno się w nim sypie. Taka to i krzyżacka moc! Ale jam ci kazał gadać, coś robił i coś wskórał. Goniłeś tam na ostre – powiadasz? – Goniłem. Hardo i niewdzięcznie ci mnie tam z początku przyjęli, bo było im już wiadomo, żem się z Rotgierem potykał. Może i przygodziłoby mi się co złego, jeno żem z listem od księcia przyjechał i pan Lorche, którego oni szanują, od ich złości mnie bronił. Ale potem przyszły uczty i gonitwy, w których Pan Jezus mi pobłogosławił. Toście słyszeli, że mnie brat mistrzów Ulryk pokochał – i dał mi rozkaz od samego mistrza na piśmie, aby mi Danuśkę wydali? – Powiadali nam ludzie – rzekł Maćko – iże popręg mu pękł przy siedle, co ty, widzęcy, nie chciałeś na niego uderzać. – Jużci, podniosłem kopię w górę, a on mnie od tej pory pokochał. Hej, miły Boże! srogie mi pisma dali, z którymi mogłem od zamku do zamku jeździć i szukać. Już myślałem, że koniec mojej biedy i mego frasunku – a teraz ot, tu siedzę, w dzikiej stronie, bez rady nijakiej, w strapieniu i smutku, a co dzień ci mi gorzej i tęskniej... Tu umilkł na chwilę, po czym rzucił z całej mocy wiórem w ogień, aż iskry posypały się z płonących głowni, i rzekł: – Bo jeśli ta nieboga jęczy tu gdzie w jakim zamku, a myśli, żem jej zahaczył, to niechby mnie nagła śmierć nie minęła! I tyle w nim się widocznie zapiekło zniecierpliwienia i bólu, że jął znów rzucać wiórami w ogień jak gdyby nagłym, ślepym bólem uniesion, a oni zdumieli się bardzo, nie przypuszczali bowiem, żeby tak kochał Danuśkę. – Pohamuj się? – zawołał Maćko. – Jakoże było z onym glejtem? Zali komturowie nie chcieli rozkazów mistrza słuchać? – Pohamujcie się, panie – rzekł Czech – Bóg was pocieszy – może wkrótce. Zbyszkowi zaś łzy błysły w źrenicach, ale uspokoił się nieco i rzekł: – Otwierali odmieńce zamki i więzienia. Byłem wszędy, szukałem! Aż wybuchła ta wojna – i w Gierdawach powiedział mi wójt von Heideck, że wojenne prawo inne i że glejty wydane w czasie pokoju nic nie znaczą. Pozwałem go zaraz, ale nie stanął i z zamku mnie wyżenąć kazał. – A w innych? – spytał Maćko. – Wszędy to samo. W Królewcu komtur, który jest zwierzchnikiem gierdawskiego wójta, nie chciał nawet czytać mistrzowego pisma, mówiąc, że wojna, wojną – i głowę, póki cała, kazał mi precz unosić. Pytałem i gdzie indziej – wszędy to samo. – To teraz rozumiem – rzekł stary rycerz. – Widząc, że nic nie wskórasz, wolałeś tu przyjść, gdzie chociaż pomsta może się zdarzyć. – Tak jest – odpowiedział Zbyszko. – Myślałem także, że jeńców nabierzem i może zamków kilka ogarniem; ale oni nie umieją zamków zdobywać. – Hej, przyjdzie sam kniaź Witold, to będzie inaczej. – Daj go Bóg. – Przyjdzie. Słyszałem na mazowieckim dworze, że przyjdzie, a może i król z nim razem z całą potęgą polską. Lecz dalszą rozmowę przerwało im przyjście Skirwoiłły, który wychylił się niespodzianie z cienia i rzekł: – W pochód ruszamy. Usłyszawszy to, rycerze powstali żywo na nogi, Skirwoiłło zaś zbliżył ku ich twarzom swoją ogromną głowę i rzekł przyciszonym głosem: – Są nowiny: idą do Nowego Kowna posiłki. Dwóch rycerzy prowadzi knechtów, bydło i spyżę. Zaskoczym im. – To przejdziem Niemen? – zapytał Zbyszko. – Tak. Wiem bród. – A w zamku wiedzą o posiłkach. – Wiedzą i wyjdą im na spotkanie, ale na tych uderzycie wy. I począł im objaśniać, gdzie mają się zasadzić, tak aby niespodzianie uderzyć na tych, którzy pokwapią się z zamku. Chodziło mu o to, by jednocześnie stoczyć dwie bitwy i pomścić ostatnie porażki, co mogło się udać tym łatwiej, że po świeżym zwycięstwie nieprzyjaciel czuł się zupełnie bezpieczny. Więc wskazał im miejsce i czas, w którym mieli tam zdążyć, a resztę zdał na ich męstwo i przemyślność. Oni zaś uradowali się w sercach, gdyż zaraz poznali, że mówi do nich wojownik doświadczony i sprawny. Skończywszy, kazał im iść za sobą i wrócił do swej numy, w której czekali już na niego kniaziowie i bojarzyni setnicy. Tam powtórzył rozkazy, wydał nowe, a wreszcie podniósłszy do ust piszczałkę, wyrzeźbioną z wilczej kości, wydał donośny i przeraźliwy świst, który usłyszano od jednego do drugiego końca obozu. Na ów odgłos zakotłowało się coś wedle przygasłych ognisk; tu i ówdzie poczęły strzelać iskry, potem błysnęły płomyki, które rosły i wzmagały się z każdą chwilą, a przy ich blasku widać było dzikie postacie wojowników zbierające się koło stosów z bronią. Bór zadrgał i zbudził się. Po chwili z głębin poczęły dochodzić wołania koniuchów pędzących stada ku obozowi. Krzyżacy 49